Oblivion High School of The Performing Arts
by Punk Rocker Arashi
Summary: Rated M for later chapters. Oblivion High is one of the most top-notch private schools of The Arts. Home-schooled Zexion is transferred in. Will he be able to fit in? What's with this group of strange teens? Why does dancing with him feel so damn right?
1. Note 1 Morning

_**Disclaimer****:** I unfortunately own nothing, but creativity and this plot and manipulation of someones, other than me, characters. Oh and let us not forget the excess time with nothing to do. ^_^_

_**Author's Note****:** This is a little strange to me seeing as how I haven't ever written anything for this pairing before, but I am going to make an attempt at it since it is one of my favorites. Let me know what you think and I'll try my best to continually update. Also, I do not have a beta so it may have a lot of errors, for that I apologize. If you get confused on anything please let me know and I will try to clear it up as well as I can. This is a learning experience for me so please, don't hold back the criticism. There also might be some (or a lot of) OOC here since I haven't played in a while and simply read waaaay too much fanfiction. Flames will be used to serve our new dish of warm rotting flesh to the zombie pig fish. ^_^ _

_Italics_ – Thoughts.

**Bold** – P.O.V.

Random doodles or things that are obvious – Time skips

_**Note 1 – Morning**_

**Zexion.**

The droplets of rain run gently down the glass as I watch blankly. My mind swirling with a million different thoughts, I turn to the body mirror on my wall.

A fitting black quarter shirt with sapphire musical notes running diagonally, slowly wrapping around the entire shirt, baggy tripp pants of the same color scheme adorning my lower half with my DC brand sneakers. They're rainbow and match my belt and the rubber bracelets on my wrist.

I nod curtly to myself once the clothes check is done, moving on to my accessories, which I am rather pleased with. Rainbow belt, check. Rainbow bracelets, check. Razor blade earring dangling from my ear, check. Death Note messenger bag and I-pod touch, check and check. My satisfied smile drops instantly and my eyes narrow once my sight lands on the expanse of exposed throat.

Opening the top drawer of my desk beside the mirror, I irritatedly snatch an ocean blue silk ribbon with black musical notes scattered in a strange pattern. I quickly wrap it around most of the visible flesh of my neck a couple times, tying a light knot in the back. Throwing the excess of ribbon over my shoulders to cascade down my back to about the end of my shoulder blades, I grab my eyeliner and put it on with a sigh.

Once all that was done, I pick up my brush and tug it through my short, periwinkle hair until it's the way I usually have it with the long fringe covering half of my face. I smirk at my reflection as I fix my shirt to hide more of my stomach until only my hip bones are showing since my pants are a little heavy. Rolling my eyes, I gaze at the face staring back at me in the mirror. One royal blue pool scrutinizing every detail as I check myself over quickly yet again due to being nervous. I wince when there is suddenly loud yelling.

"Zexion! Your coffee is getting cold!" My foster father, Vexen, happens to be the culprit of invading noise, annoying me as I deem it too early for such a thing. I have never been a morning person really.

_I wonder what it's going to be like, I mean sure I've read about it and all but... I really hope I don't stand out too much. I want this to be a good thing and Dad seems to think it is so I can only wish. _I groan at my own thought train as I grab my things and head downstairs.

This is where I would like to fill in a few blanks about my life and my situation. Vexen is my foster father. He took me in when I was younger and in really bad shape, I see him as my father and my only family thus I call him Dad. He just acquired a new job at Oblivion High as a chemistry teacher and counselor/judge of performances. He has wanted a job there for as long as I've know him and ever since I found out about Oblivion I've wanted to attend because it has an amazing curriculum for the arts that has been designed to not only teach you the regular/real world basics, but everything you need to know about the arts to become successful enough to get into Radiant College, the sister school and also known as the next step in the career path. The schedule is made in the same structure as the college so we can get accustomed to the routine of it all. This also means I am starting at a new school today which is terrifying. I'll be a junior since I just turned sixteen. Normally that isn't so bad, but you see... I've been home schooled since I moved in with Vexen and wasn't enrolled in a school before that. This experience will be entirely new to me, I'm afraid I won't be accepted or fit in since I don't really go out much. At the same time, I'm excited to get to go to this school and meet people with interests like me.

As I check the clock on my phone and realize how close it's getting my nerves start eating away at me. My tiny smile slips off my face as I enter the dining room to see my dad sipping a cup of coffee, another across the table waiting for me with all it's welcoming steam.

Placing myself in the chair opposite of him, I pick up my delicious brew. A small quirk at the corners of my lips slowly turns into a smile when I notice the dark circles under his eyes and ink staining his fingertips. _I wonder what Dad would think if he knew I was nervous..._

"Sleep well?" Vexen asks as he eyes my face skeptically. As I take a closer look at him I realize he seems to be fidgeting. I begin to wonder if maybe he is nervous too, just as much as me possibly.

"Not really," I mumble and shrug as I attempt to stifle a yawn. My smile turns into a tiny, sheepish grin with a light blush as he raises an eyebrow at me, a smile of his own stretching his lips up. "I kind of stayed up writing most of the night, sorta nervous about being the new kid on the block." I admit, smile falling slowly the more words spill from my mouth.

"I know what you mean. Not easy, but we might be surprised Zex. This school may be private and top notch, but we need to keep in mind two things. One, it's mostly based around the arts so who knows what will happen? And two, they want us. They don't accept many people, they are very selective and yet they want us." He speaks in a quiet voice, a soft smile forming on his face with his words which strangely enough give me the bit of comfort I need, my smile becoming more real with excitement. "More importantly, this is the school we both want right?"

Vexen and I both give cocky smirks as I reply with a confident and sly tone, "damn straight, can't deny that we're genius'." We both begin snickering as we start to have a normal, _real_ morning with just the two of us. I love times like these. My Dad is the only person I can be like this with and the same goes for him from what I understand. We can be just us and not get judged, just accepted and loved more for who we are and that we're willing to show it.

I am glad the tension in the house breaks and we have some time to relax before heading to school, there it would be different. I will be myself, but there is no guarantee the people there will like that. Chances are, I won't show all of me at once. Honestly, I am not too fond of the idea of rejection and wish to avoid it actually happening if possible.

Vexen heads out, leaving me to lock up as he drives off to school once I decline the offer of a ride. Teachers are required to be there at least half an hour before the students, I decide to walk because it's only like ten to fifteen minutes away on foot. I start humming as I jam my headphones into my ears, dancing a little as I make my way up to my room to play on the computer before I have to head out. I lose myself to the music until the alarm on the i-pod goes off, shutting off my stream of notes and lyrics momentarily.

This should definitely be interesting.


	2. Note 2  New Friends

_**Disclaimer:**_ Do not own anybody or anything... *Siiiiigh~* If only, if only...

_Italics –_ Thoughts

**bold –** P.O.V.

Random doodles or things that are obvious – Time skips

_**Note 2 – Oblivion High**_

**Zexion.**

I leave my house after my music is turned back on, jamming down the deserted street towards my new school. I am about half way to school and really into my music when I do a little twirl in the middle of the sidewalk. I immediately halt all movement, slowly turning around to stare at the person behind me that I hadn't noticed before. _How long have they been there?_ I think, slightly panicked. So naturally, curious as I am, I take a headphone out and take a good look at the guy.

Red spikes defying gravity a bit, but looking oh so soft as I stare in wonderment. Emerald orbs, teardrop tattoos are upside down under each, looking amused as thin lips quirk into a feral looking smirk. He's tall, skinny, wearing tight jeans and a baggy band tee, one chain across his hips, matching bracelet and a spike collar. My check of him didn't go unnoticed as he raised a fiery eyebrow at me. I don't know why, but he seems confused about something so I just ask one simple thing.

"Oblivion student?" I smirk as he nods and hold my headphone out to him, silently telling him to take it and he does. Popping it in, he jerks his head, a wide grin flashing his white teeth.

"I love this song! No wonder you were diddy boppin." He begins to bob his head and sticks out a hand to me, "Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

Nodding I take the hand and murmur softly, "Zexion."

"So you a new student or what?" He begins talking the second a different song starts playing. I nod again, humming all the while as he quirks his brow at me again. "Don't talk much?"

I shrug absently, not really paying attention to much of anything. "I don't know."

I almost laugh at how his eyes start bugging out like in cartoons, barely catching myself.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'? How do you NOT know how much you talk?" He's beginning to look a little weird and I have to fight the urge to snicker at him as he waves his hands around during his little speech.

"I've always been home schooled. I don't socialize with others much thus I do not know how much I talk." A look of understanding reigns across his sharp features as he hums lowly.

"Well, you're just going to have to stick to me then and I'll show you how to socialize." Axel winks and I can't help but feel a little awkward. I don't want to burden him after all, but he did offer... Is this what you call a new friend? "My clique's one of the chattiest, we'll get along great I'm sure and you'll definitely love my Roxy-kins." He almost sings the last part before explaining that his boyfriend's name is really Roxas.

He rambles a bit about the group, but I lose track as my mind wanders off, I've never had a very long attention span when it comes to things like this and I know we are getting closer with every step we take. I'm starting to get more nervous by the second.

"Zeeeex? Zexiiiiooooon? Zex!" I snap out of it as Axel yells and starts laughing when I jump a bit. I must have zoned out again. "We're here." He states dramatically, waving his arms in front of him.

I can't help it. I stare with wide eyes in childlike wonder, it's huge and there are students _everywhere_. I can feel myself slowly curling inwards, becoming a little shy as the boy next to me slings an arm over my shoulder. I inhale deeply as we begin to move forward with me shrugging his arm off. I take note that Axel smells basically like a bonfire. Heat, smoke, burning wood with a hint open air... But there is something sweeter mixed into the smell like an undertone that I can't quite pinpoint.

Axel shows me to the office and where my rooms are once I get my schedule. He explains to me that we have all our classes together with at least one other from his group, Demyx. I sigh with relief inwardly, most of the stress I hadn't realized was there going away. At least I'll know a few people throughout the day.

We walk around the school a little, making twists and turns until I know for sure I'm lost. Eventually, in reality only a couple minutes later, we make it to a studio room towards what I think is the back of the school. There are numerous people in the room already while I'm getting the rundown that this is first period for us. A class where all his friends are too, he says and I can't help but feel a little anxious as we make our way towards a large group of students who take up one of the corners of the room. All of them look quite strange to me, yet I find myself liking that quality of the group.

"Yo guys!" Axel says a little louder once we're a little closer to them. Suddenly there's a squeal and a blonde blur takes the redhead to the ground as I blink. "Dem! Off! Can't breathe!" He is obviously exaggerating but it seems to work as the bouncing bundle of energy jumps up, rambling about a new student joining their class according to the teacher after Axel demands to know who gave him sugar.

He suddenly seems to notice me as all attention falls on me from the entire group. I quietly gulp and look to Axel, "Guys this is our new student and groupie, Zexion! Zexion this is everybody!" I roll my eyes as he scratches his head, it wasn't very helpful. He starts to name everyone off as he points to them for better understanding, a different gravity defying blond with light blue eyes laying across him as he sits down with me next to him.

"This is Roxas," he motions to the boy crawling into his lap. "Sora, Roxas' twin." Same hair style but brown, same eyes with more childlike wonder in them. "That's Demyx," he points to the tackler with strange hair. It looks like a mix between a mullet and a mo-hawk with beautiful ocean eyes. I'm almost embarrassed to say I took a little longer peeling my orbs from his to another. "This is Namine, Demy's little sister." Long blond hair, light blue eyes. "Luxord, Marluxia, Riku is Sora's boyfriend," short platinum blond with side burns, ice blue eyes and a lot of piercings. Long pink hair with deep blue eyes makes up Marluxia. Brilliant silver hair at mid-shoulder length and piercing light greenish blue eyes for Riku. "Kairi's my cousin and Nami's girlfriend," short dark red hair with eyes like Namine's but more mischievous looking. "Saix," Moonlight blue hair with strangle golden eyes and an X shaped scar on his face. Wild looking, like an untamed animal.

"Over there is Xaldin, he teaches this class." There was a man with silver streaked black hair and an eye patch over one eye, the other a strange gold color, sitting at a desk with a sign that said 'Music Theory 101' on it, our current position. "He's a cool teacher."

I'm not really sure anything other than introduction to Axel's group was accomplished this class. Nothing really happened, the teacher was more like a surfer who wanted to be a pirate. He's funny and sarcastic, but seems a little lazy. He just assigned us to get to know our classmates better and introduced me to the class halfway through. I'm quite flustered as the rest of the class is suddenly around me, all talking at once. I just blink and stare before deciding I can't talk to that many people at once, physically impossible I deem it. Instead, I choose to ignore them and look down at my schedule. I smile as I see that my core science is chemistry with my dad.

The bell rings and everyone scrambles out of the classroom except most of our group who take their time. Axel explains the next class and teacher to me. Then he explains how the week is broken up into two types of days and that is why we must attend on Saturday's as well unlike in other schools. I'll have one set of classes today and a different set tomorrow and they'll continue to swap everyday like that.

The first half of the day is mostly uneventful, the core and base subjects taking up the first half of the day and the subjects like singing, dancing, etc all take up the afternoon with an hour lunch to break them up. I am more excited as it gets closer to the arts part of the day though I am getting tired of introductions and people crowding me like some interesting exhibit in a museum. School is a bit more taxing then I imagined, especially since I figured out that you have to ask to basically do anything and that no, you're not just allowed to walk out to get a cup of coffee or use the bathroom.

Demyx, Axel, and I walk into chemistry together, the last class before lunch. I began to feel relief rushing through me as I saw Dad, a small smile twisting the corners of my lips up.

"And then all you'll have to- Zex! Dude I was talking!" Axel yells as Demyx laughs at him, I run away from them and practically glomp Vexen as he is turning around to see who had just came into his class.

He catches me easily, smirking. "Woah! Careful. You have this class?" I nod vigorously, hugging tighter once I unwind my legs from Vexen and my feet are firmly planted on the ground. I haven't felt the need to do that in ages. "Great, I was hoping you'd have a class with me. I need someone to show these kids up so they'll work harder. They actually thought just because this was a core subject they wouldn't have any work to do 'since it's the first day with a new teach and semester'." We both roll our eyes and snicker silently, me forgetting my comrades momentarily.

"Well you know, I might just be able to do that. Lab today right?" I ask with a cocky smirk on my face as the others gawk at us. I cross my arms over my chest with a bored look as he nods with a similar one while we shake our heads in disappointment, "Kids these days."

We both snicker again as Axel interrupts, "Okay I dunno about Dem here, but I'm officially lost and kind of freaked out. What the hell Zex? You ditch my amazing story telling skills to _hug_ the _teacher_ and _talk_ to him?" A red eyebrow shoots up in question.

At this point Demyx nods quickly and they both look weirded out, "Who're they?" Vexen raises a platinum blond brow delicately as his ice green eyes look them over.

"Axel, Demyx," I move my hand respectively in the direction of the owner's of the names as I turn slightly back towards my father. "I'd like you to meet Dr. Vexen. He's the new chemistry teacher and a judge of performances this year." They both give me a look that says 'what the hell does that explain?' Making my smirk get a little more apparent. I nonchalantly begin walking to the desks, speaking as I pass them with an air of intellect. "Dad, how many in a group and free sitting, yes?"

"Naturally and luckily there will be one group of three as we have an odd number this period. Why don't you guys take that one." The boys nod walking in Zexion's direction. Both of them stop suddenly halfway between the two other occupants of the room and stare at each other blankly.

"Good. It should be sufficient though I don't know what their skills are, it won't matter." I wave my hand dismissively as they run up to me.

"DAD?" They scream in shocked unison. I thought this would be an entertaining class.

An explosion and a few accidents later, while figuring out Axel has an obsession with fire and Demyx with water, it was decided I should handle any burners given as the pairing would be all semester.

We went to lunch and met up with the group. It's rather fun actually, so far we played cards with me watching to learn, they deemed me weird at one point thus worthy of being in the group. Strangely it was Sora who declared this. I learned more about everyone a bit so far such as most of the group is gay or bi, but they seemed to be a little frustrated only knowing the information Axel and Demyx could offer. That being home schooled, Vexen is my dad (which had everyone gaping for a few seconds except Roxas who said that it was cool and my dad's a fun teacher), and according to Demyx with an agreeing Axel that I had a cocky attitude when I wanted which none of them seemed to believe.

Which leads to now with lunch coming to a close and them asking me about my arts skills once they seem to decide they have the need for more information regarding me. I honestly don't understand how to answer them though.

"What proficiency are you in for dance?" Marluxia asks, I shrug.

"What about singing?" Demyx asks, I shrug again.

"What's your vocal range?" Sora cocks his head slightly, I just look at everyone blankly. I don't know exactly what they're talking about, but obviously I should so I do what anyone should do at a time like this. I blink a couple times and shrug again, earning looks from confusion to frustration around the semi circle we're in.

"What classes have you taken for the arts before?" Axel asks, I know how to answer that.

I brighten a little before curling a bit, a light blush dusting my cheeks that half of the group went 'aw he's so cute!' at and explain the truth to them with a slight glare. "I haven't ever... actually... taken any before..." I glance to the ground as several of them break into what's and why's after a short silence. I simply shrug, feeling a bit out of place suddenly.

"That's cool. I can help with the singing and dancing classes. Ax can help with the dance too and Roxy can help with vocals as well." I look up at Demyx, he's much taller than me I reach his chin at best I bet, in shock only to freeze when I find him far too close to me. Our noses are nearly touching and I can feel my blush deepening as my words catch in my throat.

After a short pause, I whip my eyes back to the ground and mumble a thank you to which he only smiles and winks at me while Axel complains about how he always gets thrown under the bus.

The bell rings and we make our way into the building from the courtyard, Axel and Roxas in front as Demyx speaks to me quietly explaining how the second half of the day works.

"You don't actually switch classes, the students are broken up into different studios and work on their interests. You'll be with a majority of the group since you picked vocal and dance classes. The one's who choose only one or another area in the arts are in different classes." I chew on my lower lip lightly as Demyx talks me through the schedule, suddenly he stops talking and I look up at him to see him smiling lightly at me. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. I'll help and I'm sure the others will too if you want us to. The class will pretty much consist of the group and maybe a couple oddball kids outside of it. So no worries okay?" I could only stare as he smiled the entire time he was speaking. He has a really cute smile and is quite attractive now that I really look. Yeah I'm gay by the way, note all the rainbow accessories.

_I know we'd stopped talking a second ago, but when did we stop walking too?_ I suddenly found the ground very entertaining as Demyx laughs and it surprises me. It sounds so musical.

"Come on, we should get going. We need to change still, it'll probably just be small performances or something easy like that today anyways." I like the sounds of that, I might be able to pull that off.

I smile a little and he gasps as I look up at him, "thank you Demyx." A small blush lightly coming across his cheeks as he murmurs that it's no problem.


	3. Note 3  Class

_**Disclaimer:**_ Do not own KH at all. Nope... Damn... Or Relient K and there songs or Headstrong...

_**A/N: **If you guys have any questions or anything let me know so I can hopefully clear them up quickly. Also I don't plan on having a lot of song lyrics... This is like the only chapter because I didn't know how to get it across otherwise._

_Italics_ – Thoughts

**Bold** – P.O.V.

Random doodles or things that are obvious – Time skips

_**Bold Italics**_ – Lyrics or chapter title XD

_**Note 3 – Class**_

**Zexion.**

I quickly change in the bathrooms provided, now wearing semi-fitting tripp pants with a green and black color scheme and random blue glow sticks attached in various places instead. I add more glow sticks to my wrists and one like a choker over the bottom of the ribbon around my neck. I like how they look when I'm moving and it's become a habit I am now finding comfort in before I dance in front of anyone. A dark emerald shirt to match that proclaims 'Zombie Food' across the front and bloody scratches all across my back. Matching striped hand socks on my arms, securing my neck ribbon, and off to class.

I notice there aren't many people out here yet, most of them taking their time and chatting in the locker room. I spot Demyx off to the side in the dimly lit room, he's humming softly and tapping his fingers against his knees. Walking over, I offer him a black hair tie and tug the ends of my fringe a little when he looks up. "Would you mind?"

Demyx' eyes widen a little at first but he quickly smiles, "course not Hun." I shake my head lightly with a silent chuckle as I turn and sit in front of him while leaning back a bit, knowing it's a small move that could be misinterpreted but unwilling to change it as I inhale his oceanic scent with a hint of salt to it. I have also learned Demyx and Axel like to use pet names for people, I find it rather strange.

His hands run gently through my hair as he pulls it into a pony tail for me, humming lightly. I tip my head down a little to hide the side my fringe normally covers, bringing my knee up and pressing that side of my face into it. "You look cuter with your hair out of your face," he whispers in my ear as he pulls my fringe back and I can't help the small, shy smile that creeps up with a light blush across cheeks. "Now if only Ax and Marly wouldn't be such girls, they wouldn't have the issues they do with their hair." I couldn't help, but giggle at the thought of the red head being girly. Marluxia, yes I could understand him being woman like. Axel, not so much.

A collective gasp and we glance to see the rest of the group has made it out. Marluxia storming to the front of where we were unmoved, "Dude! Did you call dibs or something? You're much to close with the cutie!" Dramatically moving his arms to gesture to me as I keep my head down and slowly pull a bandana out of my pocket. This teacher was already explained to slightly and said I could do as I wish so long as I participate. Thinking of which...

"Nah man, just putting his hair up for him." Demyx says as he finishes and drops his arms around my waist, but before Marluxia or anyone could reply the teacher was calling attention. Marluxia huffed and flopped to the floor a few feet to the right. The rest sitting close knit around us as we apparently designated the spot.

"Class today we have a new student, Zexion, with no prior history so we need to be kind and help him out a little alright? If he asks for it, help him although it would appear Mr. Wasser has that covered." The teacher smirks as she spots us and I blush, Demyx simply places his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah Xion, he's part of our group already." I glance to see a playful smirk on his and Axel's faces as Axel lays his head on my leg that is still flat, sprawled on the floor, and Roxas across his back with his head propped on his fists. My visible eye drops into a mere slit all the while.

"Completely fits in and we'll help him in _every_ way we can." Axel says nuzzling my leg and causing me to cock an eyebrow at him and blush darken a bit more while he snickers at the teacher rolling her eyes. It all seems so playful. I try to keep a bored look the whole time, but I can't help thinking I fail a bit due to my blush at all the contact I'm receiving today.

She suddenly claps, "I didn't realize you three were so close. Well then class, our first performances today will be held by Demyx Wasser and Axel Feuer, then Zexion Schein, since I need to see where he is. Style's free. Is that clear?" She smirks as my face falls. The other two scoffing and laughing.

"Fine, fine, if you _must_ see me move so badly I suppose." Axel smarted as he stands, walking to a computer and hooking his i-pod up, then to the center of the room as Demyx nods and joins him in the open circle in the class.

They move together well as the music pours from the surround sound in the corners of the room, like they've had to do this a million times but their passion for dancing never stops. I can't resist moving at least slightly, my fingers tapping the beat to Headstrong into the cloth in my hand.

"Don't forget the vocals boys, this isn't just a dance class after all." The teacher is watching them seriously as is the entire class, studying their movements. Axel sings along first and I get a surprise at how nice a voice he has, but when Demyx intervenes the song I'm addicted. I can't blink as his voice sounds _amazing_ and then they're singing together all the while they never stop moving. When the song is getting close to the end, I realize I have to go up by myself next and I start fidgeting and looking through my i-pod for something I won't look foolish doing. I start thinking it isn't going to matter because the second I open my mouth, I'm going to be laughed at anyway if not beforehand. I am extremely nervous when the entire class claps and they discuss what they had just witnessed as a group.

"Alright, alright. Shut up everybody. Mr. Schein? Zexion honey? You're up." She says, not catching my attention the first time. I sigh as I walk to her slowly, one arm draped mechanically over the normally covered half of my face. She shows me to the computer and I am surprised it is the same one I use. I whisper when speaking to her, asking if it's hooked to the lighting and she seems surprised yet nods. I wave her away as I begin to work through the settings for the lights and music, setting a delay long enough for me to get back to the middle of the floor. Securing the blind fold, I sit down Indian style as the class murmurs. I take a deep relaxing breath as I settle my wrists on my knees, allowing my hands to hang limply, and I can smell smoke and ocean sitting here due to Axel and Demyx previous. I smell the ocean get closer as I hear Demyx whispering to scoot his way to the front, then the smokey scent does the same as Axel gets closer. I take one more deep breath, letting my head drop limply for a minute before it raises slightly again. The lights go off and suddenly there is no sound or movement, I smile to myself shortly knowing my glowsticks are all that can be seen in the room. My lips fall into a relaxed line as the lights come on in different dim colors and people gasp.

The lights pulse as I drum my fingers to an instrumental version of Relient K's "Who I Am Hates Who I've Been" and slowly dies down I begin my solo and I hear nothing, nothing but music. My voice starts low and somber as I forget where I am in the darkness behind the thick black bandana that covers a the entire expanse where my eyes should be seen.

"_**I watched the proverbial sunrise Coming up over the Pacific and**_," I slowly start to rise, twisting as my legs unwind until I've completely spun around. "_**You might think I'm losing my mind, but I will shy away from the specifics**_..." I tap my hands on air lightly near my sides letting what was left of my nerves die away as the tempo picks up. Singing the whole time and never missing a beat feels amazing, the knowledge that I have an audience this time vanishes from my mind as I pour my soul into my voice and movements.

**Demyx.**

I stare in awe as I watch the small lithe figure before me slowly rise with a wonderful voice echoing sad lyrics in my head, the words the only thing in my mind as the person is all I can watch. I never would have expected something like this performance from someone so... quiet, sometimes shy, slightly withdrawn. Hell he said he's never taken a class for anything other than what his father, the chem teacher, taught him! How could I have predicted this?

He's tapping the air lightly as he continues to sing. "_**'Cause I don't want you to know where I am**_,"

He touches his chest over his heart in a bare move before sweeping his hand down and turning his head to the side. "_**'Cause then you'll see my heart in the saddest state it's ever been**_." 

His entire body dropping to a limp stand as he looks up to the ceiling. "_**This is no place to try and live my life**_."

He sounds so broken, so lost and alone then in a sudden move his body snaps to life and his hands suddenly in front of him in a stopping motion. His voice picked up, entire body language changes. "_**Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it**_."

He drops into a one hand handstand suddenly, elbow bent with his face to the floor as he says the word exactly. He swings his body to create a line then points with his available hand and shakes his head.

"_**See that line? Well I never should have crossed it.**_

_**Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
>That it's the very moment that<br>I wish that I could take back**_

_**I'm sorry for the person I became.  
>I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.<br>I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
>'cause who I am hates who I've been.<br>Who I am hates who I've been.**_"

He does several moves in the short span of time the instruments simply play.

"Oh my goood! I saw him dancing a little on the way to school, but _nothing_ like _that_!" Ax proclaims in a shocked whisper as Zexy starts singing and moving with the words again.

"Amazing..." Roxy murmurs in the same tone as his boyfriend, just with more awe in his voice.

The only thing I can do is nod since I'm unable to tear my eyes and ears away from the blunette in front of me, completely trapped in this illusion he's created with his body, his words, the music, the lighting, and the ethereal look the glow sticks give his exposed pale flesh. He doesn't even look anything like the amateur we all assumed him to be._****_

"_**I talk to absolutely no one.  
>Couldn't keep to myself enough.<br>And the things bottled inside have finally begun  
>To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up.<strong>_

_**I heard the reverberating footsteps  
>Synching up to the beating of my heart,<br>And I was positive that unless I got myself together,  
>I would watch me fall apart.<strong>_

_**And I can't let that happen again  
>'cause then you'll see my heart<br>In the saddest state it's ever been.**_

_**This is no place to try and live my life.**_

_**Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
>See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.<br>Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
>That it's the very moment that<br>I wish that I could take back. **_

_**Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
>See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.<br>Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
>That it's the very moment that<strong>__  
><em>_**I wish that I could take back. **_

_**I'm sorry for the person I became.  
>I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.<br>I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
>'cause who I am hates who I've been.<br>Who I am hates who I've been.**_

_**Who I am hates who I've been  
>And who I am will take the second chance you gave me.<br>Who I am hates who I've been  
>'cause who I've been only ever made me...<strong>_

_**So sorry for the person I became.  
>So sorry that it took so long for me to change.<br>I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
>'cause who I am hates who I've been.<br>Who I am hates who I've been.**_"

He wanders his movements near where we're sitting and sniffs before making his way over in front of Ax, Roxy, and me. He leans down and sniffs Axel and Roxas, muttering the names of each correctly and I can't help but wonder how he did that. He sniffs me next and smirks, holding his hand out to me as he straightens again.

"Demyx, dance with me?" He questions softly, under the music. I take his hand and slide on the floor under him causing him to bend forward and do an advance move to right himself again. Instead of just standing up though, he kicks off the ground causing me to hold him above my head as he does a few intricate movements. I end up doing a few of my own and in the end I have his foot in my palm, he bends backwards like a snake making a circle. He grabs my waist, allowing his feet to come spiraling down and he slides himself through my legs before he ever fully touches the ground. I notice a full blown grin playing on his lips and I don't want it to go away, he just looks so happy. It feels so _natural_.

**Zexion.**

I don't know why I invited him to dance with me, I was already asking by the time I realized what it was I did. I guess it's good for the teacher to see me in a pair though during her assessment, I can only hope this goes well. Not everyone can dance with each other or others and I've never danced with someone before really. I smile broadly when he takes my hand in acceptance, surprising me a little by wasting no time to get into it.

Once I've righted myself again, I figure two can play at jumping into it. So I did just that, jumped. I kick off the ground praying Demyx will hold the extra unexpected weight. We do a few moves that I've only ever had ideas for what with never having a practice partner. I can't believe how smoothly they transition and run through despite knowing all my motions are calculated out with him as the variable. I throw my hand up as I slide along the floor, not thinking almost at all the entire presentation and losing even that little bit once Demyx joined. He snatched my hand and pulls me back as I flip to my feet.

I haven't ever gotten to dance with anyone and it just feels so _right_ with this blond. It's like we're the water he obsesses over as we move together. I have to wonder whether this is what it's like to dance with anyone or if he makes it that way with his fluid movements or if it's something else... That'll have to wait until later though as I find it hard to think at all right now.

He pulls me closer and I take the chance to pull off one last move before the music dies out and doesn't match our pace anymore. I simply hope he can call it or I'm going to make a fool of myself. I place my hands on his shoulders once I confiscate the one he has back and throw my body on up. I balance for a moment before he helps throw my body up again and I switch my hands while twisting my body as he drops to one knee making the trick a bit more intricate.

Quickly, I throw myself off him and outstretch my hand. He catches it with ease and starts to pull me back. He's standing on both knees as I land and slide into him so my head and one hand is resting on his chest like I'm listening to his heart beat. He holds my other hand and has one on my hip causing the perfect sight for the end of the song.


	4. Note 4 After Class Performance

_**Disclaimer**__**:**__ I unfortunately own nothing, but creativity and this plot and manipulation of someones, other than me, characters. Oh and let us not forget the excess time with nothing to do. __^_^_

_**Author's Note**__**:**__ Okay, few things... One: Sorry for delay. Two: I changed a few things I noticed about the original chapters that kind of mad me look at it like O.o with the ideas that swirl in the bottomless fanvoid of my mind. Nothing too terribly cri__tical, mostly just minor details and added a few things here and there. Three: I just wanted to say thanks to all the alerts and to the reviews. Special thanks to _Shadow's Life Spand _for making me laugh. It seriously sounded like something I would say to s__omeone when I get interested in a read, though admittedly I didn't think I'd have just about any for this story. Also to _luckless-is-me _I just want to say I adore your stories. Anyways... ^_^_

_You know the drill about reviews and enjoy the read, blah blah blaaah. Now... ON WITH IT!_

_Italics_ – Thoughts

**Bold** – P.O.V.

Random doodles or things that are obvious – Time skips

_**Note 4 – After Class Performance**_

**Zexion.**

Silence.

Our, or rather my, performance ends and the lights go out momentarily. Glowsticks illuminating just enough of Demyx and I to see the position we're in as a vague outline in the otherwise lightless room. The bulbs flicker to life as we catch what little bit of breath we lost. My mind is whirling yet I can't seem to catch a single thought as the once again somewhat dim room rings without a single noise. Demyx stands up and I barely realize I did too, several more long moments of silence. I'm starting to panic and a slight shiver runs through me. _What if they hated it?__ Are they going to laugh?__ What if everyone walked out? I don't unde__rstand... There are too many people in this room for it to be so quiet, I can still smell all the scents around me..._

A squeeze to my hand brings me to back to reality which makes me notice that I'm still holding his hand. That definitely startles me enough to calm me down quite a bit along with the ocean breeze smell so close and it makes me wonder just how close together we must still be since I can feel the heat radiating off of him.

"You need to see this." A light whisper in my ear, making a hot tingle spread through my cheeks. I lift one side of my blindfold with my free appendage only to shrink back into Demyx a bit with wide eyes, praying if they start throwing things that this boy will protect me or at least not join in on it. Every single pair of colored orbs fixated on the two of us.

"Do you think it was that bad...?" I whisper back in response, having to lean up a bit to get to his ear but luckily he moved down to hear my worried voice.

"No, I've just never seen Ax or Xi speechless, it's monumental." A playful smirk crossed his face, his arms settling on my waist. I shift back a little more as he changes the position to be more comfortable by leaning against his strong yet lanky form, my cheeks turn another shade darker at his compliment. A smile dances onto my face as Demyx speaks louder to address everyone, "You know we've been done for a few minutes now."

The look of gaping fish disappears as we are suddenly surrounded by the loud noise of everyone talking excitedly at once.

"Shut your traps!" Xion finally yells causing the entire room to go deathly silent again. "Have you two danced together before?" As she speaks, one delicate black brow raises skeptically.

I shake my head looking up at Demyx as he mimics the motion and looks at me, "No, we haven't. Why? What's up Xi?"

"You two are partners from now on for anything paired, got it?" Her tone is so demanding it's frightening yet seems to be suggesting instead of ordering us to do so. It reminds me of when we had a guest to the house once and they touched one of Dad's test tubes, I swear the graves in the nearby cemetery shook with fear at his voice. I never saw that person again after that visit come to think of it.

I look back up at him, he just shrugs in response. "It's okay with me if you're okay with the arrangement. I mean, I know I probably have a lot of catching up to do but I'll work really hard."

The blonde just gives me a warm, gentle smile to which I couldn't help but smile back. "Course I'm cool with it Zexy, ecstatic even. You sell yourself for too little a price."

It feels like my cheeks are burning alive when I feel a poke to my side, Roxas looking at me with raised eyebrows. Axel's finger still against my rib as he exclaims, "Dude, why the hell didn't you tell us you could move like that? I feel like a dumbass staring like a fish, but you rocked and when Dem joined... I couldn't even blink!"

I remove his finger from me, trying to hide my discomfort by it, only to yank my blindfold back into place in a poor attempt to hide my embarrassment. Dem sits down which in turn pulls me with and I end up sitting in his lap, wondering how I forgot he's still touching me when normally I can't stand physical contact with others. I move a few moments later with a small shrug and the group discussion begins. Oh joy…

The rest of the day was spent discussing how we danced together and my solo along with Axel and Dem's dance and a few other people who went up voluntarily. Some tried to pull moves off we did, most failed initially and none could get it quite as smooth as our unrehearsed showings. Turns out everyone including the teacher thought Dem and I move very, very well together. I am just happy to have someone to practice with now and he seems to be on the same page.

Axel, Dem, Roxas and I decide to hang out after school. We choose Axel and Dem's, turns out they're sharing an apartment, since it's where they all usually go. We stop by the chem lab to ask my dad and I want to slap my own forehead since Axel simply won't _shut up_ about dance class. He consents after congratulating us on earning partnership and says he's looking forward to seeing us perform at some point and put the red head's words to the test. I quickly hug him and we take off.

We walk by my house on the way so I run in and drop my bag off. I grab a couple things of pocky out of my stash on the way, shoving them into one of the bigger pockets while leaving the open pack in my top pocket. Popping the end of one in my mouth, I walk back out to the others humming lightly with my I-pod.

"What's that?" Roxas asks while giving me a funny look, something of a mixture between disgust and curiosity I believe.

"Uh oh..." Is all Axel says when he notices and before I can even think to respond there's a slight squeal I'm growing accustomed to rather quickly.

"Pocky!" Then Demyx' face suddenly seems way to close and a quiet squeak escapes me as he bites into the other end of the chocolate covered biscuit. Just as suddenly, he's gone back to standing where he was before and Axel's laughing madly.

"You get to deal with a sugar high Dem if you cause it. He loves pocky so I hope you don't have any more on you." I stare blankly at the pyro then turn a look of curiosity on Dem. Pulling out another piece with the intent on giving it to Roxas so he'll know what amazing things he's missing, almost having it stolen by a certain water lover though causes me to think quick.

I hold one it out to the side wiggling it like a tempting prize and as Dem is preoccupied with stealing another piece, I pass Roxas one behind my back. Axel starts laughing again, but it's too late for Dem. When he looks back to see what's going on he's disappointed with the last of the third possible treat getting eaten by the other blond.

A victorious smirk quirks my lips as Roxas says how yummy it is, Dem looks at me with shock. His own grin forming as he states, "you tricked me. With sugar involved."

"The first to do so. It's actually kind of shocking, we've all tried before but Marly nearly lost a finger in the process so we kinda quit tryin to figure it out." Roxas pipes in and I feel a little smug. "But how did you know to do that?"

I blink, thinking it to be obvious, as Dem chuckles, "you have much to learn still Roxy."

"You just have to be or think like a Japan otaku to defeat a Japan otaku in well… Anything, including sugar though that is slightly tricky and can be dangerous." I shrug, it's really common knowledge isn't it? "It's not hard to see Dem is one. I should be another dead give away."

Dem outright laughs this time, "yeah, our kind doesn't hide well."

I chuckle lightly along with Axel, "you got that right Dem, look at you two. You guys stick out among a normal crowd." At this the red head points to miscellaneous items on our persons which involve something foreign to America.

Roxas looks like he wants to face palm himself, instead he sighs. "I should have known."

For the rest of the walk they talk about random things with my opinion asked here and there. I mostly play with my list of music, trying to find something interesting for my mood. A small, almost nonexistent smile ghosts my face as I think about how the day has progressed so far. I remember the thoughts I had this morning and the previous days regarding school and the people in it, but it just didn't seem to fit what had really happened at all. I think I might actually be okay here, no… More than okay, I think I'll be happy at this place. It seems nothing could ruin my mood now.

Later, once home and done hanging out shortly with my father, while getting ready for bed I sing one of my favorite tunes and replay the day I had from beginning to end. It really was a nice change after all. I walk over to shut my door, stopping when I see my father exiting the bathroom and heading to his bedroom. "Dad?"

"Yes?" He blinks in surprise at me, probably thought I was already in bed. A warm smile spreads across my face.

"Thank you." Without waiting for a response, I close the door and drift into a fitful slumber the second my head hit the pillow.


End file.
